Benutzer:Wunderluma
Kategorie:Babel-Vorlagen|Konsole1=NES|Konsole2=3DS }} Hi, , ich bin Miraculum ex Lumis. Aber alle nennen mich Wunderluma Und wenn dein Computer diese Zeilen lädt, wird er explodieren und zwar in 2, 1 ... Von mir angefangene, unvollendete Projekte *Super Mario Ice (3DS) *Bowsers Abenteuer (Wii) *Super Mario: Aus dem Leben eines Miis (Wii) *Super Toad Bros. (3DS) *The Planets Savior Mario Bros. (Wii) *Super Mario History (3DS) *Koopa Kart (DS) *Mario Party 10: Bei den olympischen Spielen (Wii) *Super Mario Party (3DS) *Yoshi-Parade (Wii) *Mario X-World (Wii U) *Wiggler Advance (DS) *Nintendo Light Throw (das ist eine Konsole) *Dr. Mario: The big Adventure (LT) *The 8 Mario-Stars (Wii U) *Super Mario: The Gold Time (LT) *Super Wario Bros. (Wii) My new Galaxy! (Hier wohne ich) Die Lumas haben eine eigene Galaxie. Wir erstellten sie, weil es einfach zu viele Lumas gibt. Zuerst mal eine Auflistung der Planeten: *'Wohnplanet': Dieser Planet ist mit Abstand der Größte. Jede Familie hat hier ihr kleines Häuschen. *'Spielplanet': Hier kann man oft herum tollende Sternenhasen sehen. Es gibt viele Spielgeräte, auch viele Nintendo-Konsolen. *'Friedhof': Dieser Planet ist sehr dunkel, doch es blinken zahlreiche Sterne am Himmel, die toten Lumas. *'Trophäenkammer/Museum': Hier finden sich alle möglichen Sachen, aus anderen Universen, Welten, Galxien und sogar aus der Real-Welt. *'Antriebs-Planet': Dieser hier ist der Mittelpunkt der Galaxie. Hier findet sich Sternenstaub, blauer Sternenstaub, Sternesplitter, Power-Sterne und große Sterne, die Existens der Galxie möglich machen. *'Sternenhafen': Mit vereinter Magie haben wir ihn aus einem Buch herausgezaubert, dieses hatte den Titel Paper Mario. Hier liegt auch die Sternenwarte und das Raumschiff Mario und die Weltall-Kutter von anderen Bürgern. *'Königsplanet': Hier leben Prinzessin Rosalina und auch andere wichtige Personen. *'Handelplanet': Hier finden sich alle nötigen Läden und Banken. *'Ruheplanet': Hier kann man in herrlicher Ruhe Sonne, Strand und Sand genießen. *'Verbindungsplanet': Hier befinden sehr, sehr viele Teleporter, die uns die Möglichkeit bieten, schneller den Planeten zu wechseln. Es gibt aber auch welche, die z.B. ins Pilz-Königreich führen. Rap Ja los komm mit, das MarioWiki ist der Hit! Magst du Spiele, schau hier rein, du wirst es ganz sicher nicht bereu'n! Yeah, hier erfährt man was über neue, nicht erschien'ne, Spiele! Und über den besten Mario-Mime! Yeah, hier steh'n Spiele die sind zuweilen unbekannt. Die Adminstratoren haben alles in der Hand! Sehr viele hier Benutzer fügen viel hinzu, komm mit rein dann gehörst du auch dazu! Jeder hat seine eigene Meinung, doch mein ich ganz bescheid'n: Das ist das bessere deutsche MarioWiki von den beiden! Eine Liste aller Mario-Spiele findest du hier im nu'! Aber noch nicht alles ist ganz perfekt, drum brauchen wir dich denn mit etwas Übung beseitigst du selbst den größten Deffekt! Die Schönheit dieses Wikis liegt in unsrer Hand. Drum bau kein Mist, das wär ja allerhand! Wenn du Zeit hast, komm hinein oder lass sein. Je nach Wille, wir würden uns freuen wenn du steigst mit ein! Ich bin hier noch nicht lange, doch lernen kann man schnell! Viele Benutzer hier arbeiten schon schneller als der Schall! 'Yeah!!!' '' '' Meine Freunde im Wiki *GameFreakNiklas *MtaÄ *4aJ *Gameheld *Brique-Broque *Yoshi 1-Up *Meister M * Sommerluma * Klap Trap Empfehlenswert Ich empfehle allen, die in den Live-Chat gehen wollen: geht auf die Seite Smiley-Übersetzung. Allgemeine Informationen Was ich besitze 3DS, no-name-Konsole Lieblings-Spiel #Super Paper Mario #Super Mario RPG #Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Lieblings-Charaktere Gegen diese Bosse kämpfe ich am liebsten Von mir erstellte Artikel #Panzerkick #Bumerang-Brüder #Warme Kuschelfelder #Bowser's Mutter #Bowsers neue Festung #Midasfluss #Wächter der 100 Tore #Pilztee #Efeutürme #Dr. Luigi (Spiel) #Toadlar #Villa Mysteria #Pilz-Welt #Kissen-Antasma #Gaz #Gidd Science Industries #Roter Pfeffer #Grüner Pfeffer #Benutzter Block #Hüftgelenk #Super Mini Mario World #Treppe nach Obendroben #Charmant-Serum #Stroboblitz #Milits Königreich #Speicher-Block #Schlange #Opapi #Dr. Mario-Serie #Toad Town Dojo #Finster-Krankfried #Im Glanz der Sonne #Ältere (Super Paper Mario) #Blumieres Vater #Rührei #Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Demo #Casanova Koopa # Kronjuwel # KP-Plus # Titanenhöhle # Spike (Charakter) # Chill-Toad # T. Dibär # Liebt mich... nicht? # Mario Kart 7/Beta-Elemente # Subraum (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Galerie Luma (grün).jpg|Eine Seltene Spezies! Aber mich gibt es auch nur einmal auf der Welt (und im All) Wiggler.jpg|Raup! Raup! Wigg! Wigg! Blüh! Blüh! Er ist so niedlich! Luma (giga).jpg|Ich! In der Giga-Form! Na, das ist ja mal ein Bild, was? LakituSM64.png|"Und unser Held erlernt gerade die Kunst des Anschleichens ..." Luma (Assistent-Luma).jpg|Kleiner Mario-Helfer! Kommt immer gut an! Luma (blau).jpg|Ich erinnere mich gar nicht ... Wurde ich da ins Gefrierfach gesteckt? Rosalina Lumas.jpg|Hach ja, diese Geschichten sind immer wieder schön! GoldpilzNSMB2.png|Goldig! damit könnte man gut den blauen Gourmet-Luma bezahlen. Luma (blauer Gourmet-Luma).jpg|Ja, den meinte ich! Der kostet immer so viel! Luma (Gourmet-Luma).jpg|Na ja, ob der billiger ist? Hab' noch keinen Preisvergleich gemacht! Yoshi (Spezies Yoshi).jpg|Knuffig! Birdo (Spezies Yoshi).jpg|Ob sie Yoshi mag? Na, diese Ähnlichkeit.... Bumm Bumm (Freund von Pun Pun).jpg|ich weiß nicht warum, ich finde ihn süß. Goldenes Blatt.jpg|Würde ich auch gern mal verwenden. LM2 Screenshot Uralter Poltergeist.png|Der uralte Poltergeist! Sein Haut ist schon ganz ausgeblichen! Trotzdem, wenn ich ein Geist sein müsste würde ich den ... LM2 Screenshot Starker Poltergeist.png|... oder den nehmen. Oder das Superhirn aus dem Wirrwarrturm. LM2 Screenshot Igittmeister.png|Mjemmemememe! LM2 Screenshot Golgrünling.png|Fliegt immer panisch weg, wenn er Luigi gesehen hat. Stellt euch mal den "Starken Goldgrünling" vor. LM2 Screenshot Starker Klops.png|Trägt eine Kette, damit er nicht platzt. Man müsste also nur die Kette absaugen, dann ist er erledigt. Maxi-Pilz-Smiley.png|Uuuuund ... Giga-Luma!!!!!! Der mystische Kristallkönig.jpg|Der ist bestimmt wertvoll! Steckweg 08_20.jpg|Süß! Spikey.jpg|Kleine Igel schlafen gern ... Papier-Lakitu.jpg|Ei, wat ist der süß! SM64, Screenshot, Don Banano.png|Der ist zwar süß, aber nervig! Klaut immer Marios Kappe. Stachi Panzer.jpg|Der ist das schlimmste Item der ganzen MarioKart-Serie. Yoshi's Cookie.gif|Jetzt hab' ich Hunger! Aber wie ich Yoshi kenne, ehe ich da bin hat der alle Kekse aufgegessen! BowserNSMBU.png|Immer entführt er Prinzessin Peach! Sollte sich mal von Dr. Mario eine Anti-Sucht-Pille verschreiben lassen. Luigi gefesselt von einem Hammerbruder.JPG|Ein schreckliches Bild für einen Luigi-Fan (schwitzt er oder weint er?) Luigi gefesselt von einem Hammerbruder.JPG|Ein schreckliches Bild für einen Hammerbruder-Fan (ist so dämlich und fesselt Luigi um die Hüfte und die Arme lässt er!). Wiki.png|'YEAH!' You get the MarioWiki-Star! Die Yoshi - Familie.png|Wohin mit all denen? Green Toadette.jpg|Gibt's nicht! Toadette blue.jpg|Gibt's nicht! MP7 Artwork Toadette.png|Gibt's! Megamario.png|Och! Jetzt ist er kaputt! SM3DW Screenshot Hop Chop.png|Ähm... guten Appetit! Super-Mario-Galaxy-2-luma.jpg|Jey! 87px-Bowser Artwork - Mario Kart 8.png|So etwas muss man einmal erlebt haben! Schmeißt der doch glatt mit seinen Untertanen! Mario-8-Bit-Bild.jpg|Selbstgemacht! Die neuen und alten Mario-Figuren! Ich danke hiermit Klap Trap, dass er meien Bnutzerseite verbesser hat. Kategorie:Benutzer Kategorie:Stern